


We've Lost Our Bard

by C4t1l1n4



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Protective Eskel (The Witcher), Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Jaskier | Dandelion, Tired Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter At Kaer Morhen, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt I saw where Eskel worries when he can't find Jaskier in the Keep, only to find out he didn't need to worry at all.OrWhy you should tell your family you're dating your bard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 599





	We've Lost Our Bard

Jaskier is a new-found stable during the winters at Kaer Morhen and has easily wormed his way into the heart of every Witcher there, even if some are more willing to admit it than others. So needless to say, that when Eskel can’t find him one evening, he starts to get worried. 

And, well, it’s not like Jaskier and Geralt are trying to hide their relationship or anything, but they haven’t corrected the assumption that they’re just friends. Geralt figures that it’s something the other Witchers will pick up on pretty quickly, given their ability to smell emotions, but given how long that it took for him to realize - let alone accept - his feelings for Jaskier, he really shouldn’t be surprised. And it’s not like he’s afraid his small found family won’t accept them being together, it’s just, well, it’s new and terrifying, so maybe Geralt is saving straight out admitting it for another time. Not to mention the teasing he’ll get from his brothers, but that’s beside the point. 

It’s late into the night, the moon is almost at it’s highest, when Eskel comes bursting into their room, jerking Geralt from the light sleep he had coaxed himself into. And it’s not that midnight is really late for him, he practically spends all night hunting monsters sometimes, but he’s gotten used to going to bed earlier here, especially since his bard is more of an early bird than a night owl. But he’s on his feet in seconds, mind bleary but already reaching for the closest weapon, which happens to be far on the other side of the room, so he ends up only holding the corner of a blanket in his hands, half dragging it off the bed. He blinks, and then blinks once more, hazy golden eyes focusing on his brother, who is in the doorway, slightly frantic. 

“Geralt!” His brother exclaims. 

“What?” Geralt replies, concern replacing the confusion lining his voice. Whatever has the other Witcher worked up must be very important. 

“Jaskier has disappeared! I can’t find him anywhere!”

Geralt gaze flickers over to the bed where - even in the dim light - he spots Jaskier’s prone form on the bed, just a little lump under all their blankets. He turns back to the door. “I’m…” He sighs, suddenly tired. He doesn’t want to be having this conversation right now. “I’m sure he’s fine.”

“No, you idiot!” Eskel practically roars, obviously upset by the mysterious disappearance of the Keeps favorite bard. “He’s not in his room,” Geralt shifts a bit at that, but doesn’t say anything. Jaskier is always offered a separate room, and he used it the first few times he visited, but now that they’re together, there’s no use for it. Though… it’s not like they have told anyone else that. “not anywhere in the keep…” Eskel suddenly trails off, eyes widening with unrestrained horror. He smells so terrified and genuinely worried that Geralt is half-convinced Jaskier would be able to smell it too. “What if he wandered into the woods and-“

Eskel hasn’t exactly been keeping quiet, Geralt notices, and Jaskier shifts under the weight of the blankets, having been awoken at some point in the past minute or so. He finally stumbles out of the bed, clumsily picking his way over to Geralt’s side. 

“Eskel,” Jaskier says calmly, interrupting himself with a yawn. Cloudy cornflower eyes stare at the other Witcher imploringly. “I’m fine.” He fits himself against Geralt’s side, eyes growing heavy with the dregs of sleep. “No death in the woods for me.” He presses his face into Geralt’s shirt, and the Witcher’s arms immediately wrap around him, holding him close. Eskel watches in some sort of shocked awe as Jaskier yawns once more. Then, seemingly forgetting that Eskel is gawking from the doorway at them, Jaskier continues talking. “Beloved, let's go back to bed.” Jaskier starts to walk back to their bed, holding Geralt’s hand but is stopped short as the Witcher doesn’t move. 

Geralt’s attention is on Eskel. “Not a word.” 

“Flower,” Jaskier whines before Eskel has a chance to say anything. “C’mon…” His voice is low, words slurrying with exhaustion, though Geralt can’t tell if he ever really woke up in the first place. “It’s cold without you.” Jaskier pouts, and this is what propels him into action. Geralt scoops the bard up into his arms, earning himself a tired giggle as Jaskier snuggles against him. He sets the bard back down on the bed, pulling the pile of blankets over top him once more, and then looks up, meeting Eskel’s gaze. 

Geralt’s eyes narrow. “Leave.” Eskel takes a step out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him and Geralt, satisfied, settles into bed next to his lover, pulling his songbird close and allowing himself to relax, calming himself by basking in the smell of Jaskier’s happiness.

He refuses to think about Eskel, and what he saw. That was a conversation for the morning. 

——  
One the other side of the keep Eskel bounds down the halls to be met with a frantic Lambert. 

“Well,” the other Witcher demands. “Did you find him?” 

Eskel looks at his younger brother with a vicious grin on his face. “Oh yeah, I found him alright.” The tone of Eskel’s voice is playful, and no longer worried, so Lambert doesn’t find the need to be concerned anymore. He, instead, eyes the other Witcher with growing interest. “He was with Geralt.” Lambert doesn’t say anything and instead prompts Eskel to continue with his silence. “They’re sharing a bed.”

“Ha!” Lambert crows. “I fucking knew it.” Eskel seems to share the sentiment. “We’re so teasing him about this in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd, barely edited. Enjoy <3


End file.
